


Starstruck

by neotericmyth



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotericmyth/pseuds/neotericmyth
Summary: Noctis escapes the walls of Insomnia (and his duties as Prince of Lucis) every now and then to stare up at the stars. A certain blond boy tags along and Noctis contemplates their relationship.





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izumii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumii/gifts).



> A smol and very fucking late trade that I owe Izu. I'm so sorry I took forever -sigh- I hope you enjoy it though. First time writing anything fluffy tbh, so I hope I did okay xD

The night sky was blanketed in inky, blue-black darkness, speckled in spots of bright, twinkling starlight as a slender, waning crescent moon glowed in the distance. The air was chilled and the season's first gentle frost clung to every thing of green. 

Noctis was laying out on an old, love-worn blanket with his hands cradling the back of his head as he stared up at the stars with a beautiful, freckled blond stretched out beside him. The exhale of their simultaneous breaths resembled that of small puffs of smoke in the brisk, night air. 

He had brought Prompto out here for a few hours of peace, a means to escape the loud, bustling city of Insomnia. The artificial light and sound from the city couldn't extend their reach out here; a place where Noctis could steal himself away from the responsibilities of his royal blood. Out here Noctis Lucis Caelum the Prince of Lucis became simply ‘Noctis’, no responsibilities, no fancy title, no celebrity status name. Just ‘Noctis’. 

Which is what he would have preferred if he had any choice in the matter. 

Being Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum meant that his whole life, except for a few minor nuances, was completely planned down to the minute by someone else. But Prompto's existence was not penciled into the outline of Noctis’ life by anyone, not even Noctis himself. No, Prompto was a breath of fresh air and the feeling of warm sun on bare skin that fell into Noctis’ lap without provocation. Without warning.

With Prompto at his side Noctis found someone he could confide in. Someone he could be his true self with. Ignis and Gladio knew the real him as well of course - being practically inseparable starting at an early age allowed such things. It was different with Prompto though, it was deeper in a way.

And somehow Prompto just fit so perfectly in place in his life. It was like Noct’s whole existence was one big puzzle laid out on a table, all of the pieces already in their respective places except for one lone piece that couldn't be found; as if it had been absent from the box that the pieces came in from the get-go.

The puzzle laid there untouched, unfinished for years - a thin layer of dust accumulated on top from being forgotten over time - until a sunny blond with a mess of hair resembling a chocobo’s tail feathers stumbled into his life one fateful day. The blank space was then filled with the missing piece that had been miraculously found, finally pressed snug and cozy into the place where it had always belonged and would always remain. 

His thoughts still fresh in his mind, Noctis wrapped his arm around Prompto's shoulders instinctively as Prompto scooted closer to sap the warmth from Noct's body, his arm a makeshift shield that did next to nothing in protecting against the biting cold. He exhaled a sigh of bliss as Prompto rested his head of golden blond hair on his chest, some unruly strands feathered out here and there over his shoulder and arm. He wished they could stay forever like this.

The two of them hadn't yet spoken about the elephant in the room. They hadn't put a label on it and tucked it away in its designated drawer just yet, but Noctis was content with where their relationship was. He didn’t need a label to solidify their feelings for one another. Actions could speak much louder than words he always thought. 

“Hey,” Prompto broke the calm and comfortable silence with a whisper, “what are you thinking?” He settled his weight on his elbow, chin resting in hand as he peered over at Noctis.

Noctis turned his head in Prompto's direction and squinted so that his vision adjusted to the darkness. He followed the curve of Prompto’s brow where golden arches framed his face and an invisible line connected to his prominent nose that was splattered with freckles across the bridge, cascading over high cheeks. Those eyes though. Noctis never failed to notice how they were both so devastating and captivating. 

‘Noct! Helloooo! Eos to Noct!” 

As if lightning coursed down his back, Noct jolted at the sound of his name, suddenly awoken from his silent worship of Prompto's features. 

“S-Sorry,” Noctis said just above a murmur, his eyes trailing away in embarrassment then focusing and coming back to Prompto's. “What did you say, Prom?” 

Prompto rolled his eyes, the fringe of his bangs falling over them. “I was asking what you were thinking about. You looked like you were thinking pretty hard.”

Noctis shifted onto his side with his elbow supporting his weight as he reached his hand out. He gently pushed Prompto’s hair away from his face in a doting gesture, then tucked what he could behind his ear before answering, “Us. Mostly you, but us.”

A faint blush spread slowly over Prompto’s face from Noct’s blunt answer. He stretched his arm out to cup his fingers against Noctis’ cheek in affection, his thumb stroking over the pale skin with a feather-like touch as his eyes searched Noct's. Prompto leaned in, their foreheads brushing for the merest of moments before capturing Noctis’ lips in a slow, soft kiss - both sets of eyes fluttering shut at the sensation. 

The lip lock gradually ceased and Noctis pulled away with a small smile playing on his lips, the corners of his mouth quirked upward. Three little words lodged in his throat and begged to be let out, to be said, but he'd keep them to himself a little while longer. Noctis was still hesitant to bare his heart completely to Prompto. He kissed Prompto on the forehead and settled back down on the blanket pulling the blond down with him. Prompto turned over, settling his back into Noctis’ front as Noctis’ arms came around to envelope him once more and hold him close. 

Noctis let out a sigh of contentment and then planted a small kiss to the patch of skin behind Prompto's ear before he looked back to the star-filled sky. He squinted, trying his best to make out what looked like the constellation of a particular water serpent. He allowed his eyes to connect the stars like connecting the dots in a dot to dot puzzle, the same way he loved to string together random, tawny freckles on Prompto’s skin with the tips of his fingers.

“Noct?” 

“Yeah?” 

Prompto stirred in the cage of Noctis’ arms until the two of them were face to face, amethyst and sapphire meeting one another. 

“I love you.”

The raven haired boy stiffened in surprise, utterly starstruck under the starry sky. “What?”

A quiet whine came from Prompto and his cheeks instantly went scarlet. “You heard me.”

With affection tight in his chest almost bursting, Noctis lifted his hand to cup Prompto’s cheek and brush the pad of his thumb along the protruding bone there. “I love you, too, Prom.”

The blond sighed with satisfaction as he let out the breath he'd been holding onto. His eyes fluttered shut and he laid back down to bury his face in Noct's chest. The scent of Noctis surrounded him completely and he relaxed in the comfort of his arms.

Noctis wore a warm smile and tucked Prompto's head under his chin. He kissed the top of the blond's head and began to draw soothing circles into his back, pondering how he got to be so lucky. “I love you, too,” he whispered once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^
> 
> Shoutout to parasox for looking this over for me like.. three months ago <3 And another to AJ for just always being the one that gives me that extra push when I need it! Love you both to pieces <3


End file.
